Minecraft Mob Dare 3
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, this might be the final season of the minecraft dare series. Some of these were kinda short. So..good luck
1. Fist of Flames

**Day 1**

 **2am**

* * *

 **Netherworld Castle**

 **Zinnie: Hey guys! Welcome back to Minecraft Mob Dare! I am Zinnie the Zombie as lead host, featuring CG as my assistant!**

 **CG: Hey guys, welcome back! If you are too confused about the names of each mob, here's the list:**

Cecil-Creeper

Beth-Blaze

Zinnie-Zombie

Drago-Ender Dragon

Vincent-Villager

and more...

 **CG: That's the list of each character w/ names**

 **Zinnie: *sees FaceCraft (Facebook) post* I think someone's having a dare from us**

 **CG: Let's go to...**

 **Both of us: DARE MODE!**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode***

 **Nether Lord Hades: I dare my blazes to slaughter everyone and destroy their houses**

 **Beth(Blaze): Hmm...It's an easy task, I've been doing this for a long time**

 **Witton(Withered Skeleton): You're the mass murderer too?**

 **Watson(Wither Jockey): Yes, she is. Tell me, Beth**

 **Beth: I've burned a thousands houses and killed trillions of people**

 **Witton: No..freakin'..way**

 **Beth: Yes..freakin'..way. I'm off now to Overworld and kill those innocent lives and burn their precious homes**

 **Watson: That's the massive way to do it!**

 **2:15am**

 **Overworld Village**

 **Beth: Finally, I can destroy everyone with just one strike! Here it goes...**

 ***casts meteor strike at the entire Overworld***

 **Beth: Muahahahahahahaha...**

 ***kills everyone in Overworld especially the characters***

* * *

 ***Hosting Mode***

 **Zinnie: Is that explosion?**

 **CG: You might wanna stand u-**

 ***explosion hits us***

 **2:30am**

 **Overworld Graveyard**

 **Zinnie: Where are we?**

 **CG: I guess inside our graves**

 **Zinnie: Where is Beth?**

 **CG: She went back to Netherworld and started killing everyone there**

 **Zinnie: That's a** ** _blazing_** **dare, get it?**

 **CG: Yup, but more or less**

 **Zinnie: Thanks for viewing this dare!**

 **CG: We'll look forward to some dare you post. If you don't have any dares, its ok cuz' we're making our own. See ya**


	2. 2 Dares at Once

**Day 2**

 **6:39pm**

* * *

 **In the kingdom of Minecraftia...**

 **Zinnie: Hey everyone and welcome to Minecraft Mob Dare! I'm Zinnie..your host of course**

 **CG: Yeah, yeah..they know. Here we are...more dares!**

 **Zinnie: DARE MODE!**

 **Computer:** ** _DARE MODE, ACTIVATED!_**

 **CG: Since when do we have a-**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode***

 **Noobypro12: I dare to make iron golem army and snow golem army fight the ender dragon; or wither vs elder guardian**

 **Drago: 2 dares at once? That's more than just one but...ok I'll do it!**

 **CG: I'm gonna fetch some armies while you wait..Hey Zinnie!**

 **Zinnie: Yeah?**

 **CG: Play the other dare while I'm gonna fetch some armies**

 **Zinnie: Ok!**

* * *

 ***Other Dare***

 **6:39am**

 **Outskirts of Nether**

 **Witton: So, you want our armies to defeat the elder guardians?**

 **Watson: I think we should, brother**

 **Witton: Okay. Let's prepare the entire army and unleash the fury**

 **Watson: Erm..sure**

 **Meanwhile at the Elder Guardian Guild...**

 **Eldrick: My fellas, we will destroy those withered devils and save our economy and...for the world!**

 **Wizard: Yeah! Let's do it!**

 **Mage: Ok ok you said so...**

 **Elder Archer: Let's get 'em, brothers!**

 ***elder army starts to march***

 **Meanwhile at the Nether...**

 **Witton: Men! I came back for some message! The Elder Guardians are marching to the Nether and we shall protect it! Today..WE ATTACK!**

 ***wither army starts marching***

 **At Overworld...**

 **Witton: Well well...the Elders**

 **Eldrick: Well well...the Withered Fool**

 **Watson: Stop talking and let's fight**

 **All: ATTACK!**

* * *

 ***Back to original dare***

 **Drago: Hey CG, now that's an army!**

 **CG: I know..I brought some iron golems and snow golems. Let's see which army wins**

 **Drago: Ok, suit yourselves**

 ***Smashes Iron Golems***

 **Drago: YEAH! WHO'S THE-**

 ***has snowball on eye***

 **Drago: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

 **CG: So, how's the dare?**

 **Drago: I think they caught me...in a cage**

 **Zinnie: A** ** _dragon_** **cage**

 **CG: Yup...by the way, how was Witton?**

 ***Portal opens then enters Witton in parts***

 **Witton: Hey guys...Bad news...**

 **Zinnie: What's up?**

 **Witton: The Nether is conquered by Elder Guardians**

 **CG: Where's Watson?**

 **Witton: He was repairing the castle but the Elders are having a party there. How the heck did they do that?**

 **CG: I dunno, magic?**

 **Zinnie: Or powers? Wait...That's the dare, guys! More are on the way!**

 **CG: Who are you talking to?**

 **Zinnie: Um...you!**


	3. Dark One

**Day 4**

 **9:00pm**

 **Village,Overworld**

* * *

 **Zinnie: Hey guys my name is Zinnie**

 **CG: And I'm CG and welcome to the page**

 **Zinnie: i don't think we are doing this right**

 **Steve: Hey guys, how's the dare?**

 **CG: Hey Steve, aren't you upset that we didn't include you?**

 **Steve: Nope, I'm just on a day off**

 **Zinnie: Why would you go on a day off?**

 **Steve: I'm dating Alex, see ya guys**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode***

 **KillerWoW: I dare a Enderman to help Alex instead of stalking her**

 **Edward(Enderman): Hey guys, I'm new here.**

 **All: Hi, Edward**

 **Edward: So you dare me to help Alex? Well, I haven't helped any human like her in Overworld but...*blush* ok**

 **Meanwhile at the Forest...**

 **Alex: Where's everybody? Hmm..I wish Steve were here...**

 **Edward: *Trips at stone* Ouch...**

 **Alex: Oh My Gosh, dude. You o-*Sees him teleport behind me***

 **Edward: Sorry for scaring ya**

 **Alex: It's ok..I'm Alex. An Enderman I see..**

 **Edward: I am. My name is Edward..so I'll see you around**

 **Alex: Wait! I need you**

 **Edward: What?**

 **Alex: I need you..to do me a favor**

 **Edward: What favor is it?**

 **Alex: I need you to find my cat, Chestnut. He's here somewhere in the woods**

 **Edward: Don't worry, I'll find him.**

 **Alex: Sorry to make you nervous..I'm with Steve already**

 **Edward: Okay -_-**

* * *

 **9:20**

 **Village, Overworld**

 **Cecil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Slim: Why are you still screaming when your dare is finished already?**

 **Cecil: This cat again, the same cat on my head! He's gonna kill me...TO DEATH!**

 **Slim: Look dude, I'm a slime. I hate someone who is screaming over cats, its too rude; especially screaming at a cat.**

 **Cecil: WILL..YOU..PLEASE...TAKE HIM...OFF?!**

 **Edward: *teleport* I'll do it *grabs cat then teleports away***

 **Slim: Who is he?**

 **Cecil: No idea, kinda new here**

 **Back at the Forest...**

 **Alex: I wish Chestnut were here for me**

 **Edward: *teleport* I got him...**

 **Chestnut: Meow..**

 **Alex: Thank you *hugs him* Now, I gotta go...see you later *winks then leaves***

 **Edward: Woof...**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode End***

 **CG: That was a close one...yet warmer**

 **Zinnie: Speaking of that, i made some hot cocoa**

 **CG: Is it cold?**

 **Zinnie: Actually the snow is freezing here, so I gave you this one**

 **CG: Thanks man. That's all...** ** _watch_** **out for more! Get it, watch? People..they watch hahaha.**

 **Zinnie: The clock can** ** _watch_** **you *shows watch***

 **Both: I** ** _get_** **it**


	4. Another Fist of Flames

**Day 5**

* * *

 **7:15am at End World**

 **Zinnie: Hey guys, welcome to Dare. Um..CG overslept because of the coca I gave him..must've placed Sleep Potion by mistake, he'll wake up soon enough. Ok, let's reel it in to the dare mode!**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode***

 **CrystalDragon3568: I dare the Enderdragon to go to the Nether and destroy the Nether Fortress**

 **Drago(EnderDragon): I suppose so...I'm not even obsessed with Witton's attitude on conquering over worlds, its in his blood...withered blood. I'll go give it a try, then *flies to Nether***

* * *

 **At Nether World...**

 **Witton: I'm gonna conquer all of the worlds at ease! But, I must do it with my army so we can destroy them and conquer it as my own! Lets go!**

 ***army leaves but didn't notice the dragon***

 **Drago: Hehehe...he'll never know. This is gonna be fun**

* * *

 ***Edward appears***

 **Edward: Lemme' guess, you're gonna burn his place when he returns**

 **Drago: Yes**

 **Edward: (Mind: This is why I hate Witton for this) I'll collect some lava for forging my Ender Sword**

 **Drago: Go ahead. I'll take care of this...*breathes then blows fire all over the fortress***

 **Edward: He's coming...hide**

* * *

 ***they hide in the cave***

 **Witton: How come we lost? I defeated the Iron Golem. First, I lost my army, second..why is there smok-**

 ***sees Nether Fortress on fire***

 **Witton: EEEEEEEEEEEEDDWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!**

 **Edward: Let's get outta here! *teleports***

 ***Drago flies away***

* * *

 **7:30am**

 **End World**

 **Drago: I think we got him**

 **Edward: *chuckles* He finally nailed me**

 **Drago: I'll have a rest while you will do your...sword thingy**

 **Edward: Okay...**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode End***

 **CG: *wakes up* Wha..what happened?**

 **Zinnie: Sorry dude, you missed it**

 **CG: What is it?**

 **Zinnie: I'll tell you the dare..and for readers, next one is coming**

 **CG: Who are you still talking to?**

 **Zinnie: Um...you**


	5. Romance but bloop

**Day 3**

 **8:30pm**

 **Village, Overworld**

* * *

 **Oroku Yuki: I dare Steve to date Alex**

 **Steve: Finally a dare! I wish I can spend one more dare so I can take care of Minecraftia**

 **CG: Yea- Wait! We forgot to host!**

 **Zinnie: Too late man, my hosting machine just jammed**

 **CG: We'll leave this to them now (except there could be bad guys)**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode***

 **Steve: I love these tulips...They could be my decorations for the house party. I'll get some and- *sees a girl picking tulips* Who is that?**

 **Alex: *hums Blank Space***

 **Steve: *mind* I gotta help her**

 ***goes to a girl***

 **Steve: *picks tulips for her* There, you won't get hard enough**

 **Girl: Thanks. I'm Alex, you are...**

 **Steve: I'm Steve..*blush***

 **Alex: *blush* Stop it, you make me have a crush**

 **Steve: I'm having a party tonight..wanna come?**

 **Alex: Sure *smirks* I wish a party date can do that**

 **Steve: Um.. ok**

 ***Steve and Alex walks out***

* * *

 **Cecil(Creeper): I can't believe Steve didn't invite us, dude**

 **Witton: Well, yeah it's his party for humans. Remember the last time we were there?**

 **Cecil: Oh..creepy**

 **Witton: We better watch these guys before some bad guy tries to interfere**

 **Cecil: Yeah!**

 **Witton: Then..I'll conquer the party!**

 **Cecil: You always loved conquering..**

 **Witton: That's why I love it. I am bred by my father who conquers all!**

* * *

 **8:35pm**

 **Steve: So Alex, tell me about yourself**

 **Alex: I'm glad to hear it. I am a default just like you..but female. I kinda love flowers and cats..**

 ***Outside of the house***

 **Cecil: I thought it's going to be a party! And she loves cats that I'm afraid of...**

 **Witton: The players ain't here yet, dum dum! Why are here with me anyway?**

 **Cecil: I wanna eat nachos for my life!**

 **Witton: Come back later. I have a conquering to do!**

 **Cecil: I'll be back when the party goes on**

 ***Cecil left the game***

 **Witton: What an idiot *hands out crossbow***

 ***puts elephant tranquillizer***

* * *

 ***Back inside the house***

 **Alex: So you have a friend who is a crepper?**

 **Steve: Yeah but, half-human half-creeper**

 **Alex: So that's why you were friends. Hey, I thought its gonna be a party..**

 **Steve: It is *turns party stuff on***

 ***Herobrine has entered the game***

 ***Gloria has entered the game***

 ***Hoodie has entered the game***

 ***Goldie has entered the game***

 **Guests: We're here!**

 **Goldie(Golden Freddy): Hey guys!**

 **Steve: Who invited these guys?**

 **Hoodie: Actually, I also played Minecraft on my PC. No idea I was sucked in here**

 **Herobrine: PARTY TIME!**

 **All: YAY!**

 ***party starts***

 ***party noise and cheers***

* * *

 ***outside of the house***

 **Witton: Time to conquer the party by tranquilizing the party people then I'll make my place to crash the entire night! Muhahahahahahaha!**

 ***aims crossbow at Steve***

 **Witton: Hahahahahahaha!**

 ***Cecil has entered the game***

 **Cecil: I'm back- What the bozo you're doing, man!?**

 **Witton: Oh no *accidentally shoots tranquilizer at lightbulb***

 ***lightbulb broke***

 **Hoodie: Oh man, we'll never have a party**

 **Goldie: I have a FNaF game in my house. Wanna come?**

 **Guys except Steve and Alex: Yup!**

 **Herobrine has left the game***

 **Gloria has left the game***

 **Hoodie has left the game***

 **Goldie has left the game***

 **Alex: Woof, nice party though. Thanks, Steve *kisses his cheek then leaves***

 **Steve: *rubs cheek* So..touchin-**

 **Cecil: WHERE ARE THE MINIG NACHOS!?**

 **Steve: *gives nachos to Cecil* Here you can hav-**

 **Cecil: *Nom nom* THANKS STEVE :D**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode end***

 **Zinnie: I'm glad we fixed the hosting machine...**

 **CG: Just in time for..the dare ended already ._.**

 **Zinnie: That's ok..I watched it in our TV**

 **CG: I guess they dated in a party, huh?**

 **Zinnie: Yup...**

 **CG: Thanks guys and more is on the way..again**


	6. Dial M for Mutant

**Day 6**

 **8:45pm**

 **Nether Fortress, Nether**

* * *

 **Boggie445: throw chemical x potion of wither skeleton making him a mutant wither skeleton describe him**

 **Witton: Finally, a dare! I hope this will ease my temper about the previous dare..that stupid dragon destroyed my castle!**

 **CG: It's a dare dude. So that's what happened?**

 **Zinnie: Yup. Good thing..wait where's Watson?**

 **Witton: He's taking the End World. I'm pretty sure he might come back for some reason**

 **CG: Well, let's begin**

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

 **Steve: Hey guys, you need something?**

 **Zinnie: Steve? What the mines you're doing here?**

 **Steve: I was about to sell potions around Minecraftia, unfortunately I accidentally got sucked in the Nether. I only have one potion left and its...Chemical X**

 **Zinnie: I heard of it before...yet I can't remember**

 **Witton: Gimme that! *grabs potion***

 **Steve: Wait! You'll never know what will happen to...**

 ***Witton turns mutant withered skeleton***

 **Steve: That...ok I'm describing him**

 **CG: Hmm...buff arms, big ribcage, and a skull...with a loose jaw**

 **Zinnie: Right...hey I didn't know he can have red eyes in this form..**

 **CG: Actually...both forms**

 **Witton: I'm all set to destroy! See ya guys**

 **Steve: He's gonna need a new hobby**

 **CG and Zinnie: We're with you**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode End/Credits***

 **Zinnie: Hello guys, its us. We would like to thank ourselves into making this fanfic**

 **CG: Plus, you guys gave us the best dares in Minecraft.**

 **Zinnie: I will all give you stickers of a smiley face with a derp one!**

 **CG: Let him do it. Coming soon is our Q &A about the Minecraft Mob Dares you've seen so far. Post the questions about it as many as you can and we'll answer them all**

 **Zinnie: Easy, post us your question about the dare and we'll answer it. Also, you can ask the characters about it and their personality**

 **Both: See you guys!**


End file.
